


Careful With That Broom

by venjolras



Series: Voyeurism and Warthogs [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mouth Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets to the point of breaking for them both, so they finally decide to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful With That Broom

Sarge shifted gears and pulled over the hill, taking in the view across the valley. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could appreciate it rather than be stuck in his constant state of over-thinking.

He parked the Warthog on the hill and sighed again, taking off his helmet to take a breath of fresh air. He knew that he was about to zone out and get lost in his thoughts, and he preferred to do it not operating heavy machinery.

Donut had given him the sign that he was interested, and yet nearly a month and a half had passed since then and nothing had happened. He had thought for sure Donut would make another move- or at least acknowledge the attempts Sarge had made to signal his interest.

He ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. He had been considering approaching Donut directly and asking him to join him in his room, but honestly, he just couldn't bring up the courage to. He laughed bitterly; of everything- charging headfirst into battle, shooting blindly at his enemies, going dangerously outnumbered into a fight- he lacked the bravery to talk to someone about having sex with him.

His eyes drifted upward and settled on a bird flying high above the valley. He considered target practice with one of the guns in the back of the Warthog, but couldn’t gather the energy to get one.

He hadn't figured that Donut, of all his men and anyone he had met, would be the most complicated to figure out. He couldn't understand what was holding him back, he was usually so frank and open. These days he was quiet and withdrawn, confusing everyone during their meals and frequent chats.

Sarge recalled a conversation with Grif last week, one that had started after a particularly long, silent lunch. Donut had seemed far-off, not responding to any possible innuendo that had been unintentionally- then fully intentionally- said over their sandwiches. He spoke at the most three times, in one word answers and only in response to a direct question.

Grif had voiced his concern to Sarge- or rather his skeptical optimism from the embarrassment he would often face when Donut spoke. Sarge had noticed it far before Grif had brought it up, and only offered a half-hearted reply.

Donut had also been scarce around the base as well. He always seemed to be gone when Sarge asked where he was. He would go looking for him often, but he had never found him as of yet. And then, after a couple hours, he'd walk out of some door or arrive back at the base- and he wouldn't say a word about where he'd been.

It was driving Sarge mad; Donut didn't seem fazed about any of it, and he didn't show any signs of having ever seen Sarge touch himself or of having touched himself for Sarge. He wondered how anyone could ever stay so professional after having witnessed that. And yet Donut followed orders without hesitation and acted like the perfect soldier.

Sarge growled and the Warthog roared back to life; he tore back down the hill towards their base and decided to fond and corner Donut. He needed answers, and he would finally get them no matter what.

The Warthog came to a grinding halt a few feet away from the entrance and he hopped out, briskly walking inside on his fervid manhunt.

"Donut!" he called out, his footsteps echoing loudly through the empty halls. As he passed by open rooms, he spared a glance inside for the soldier and saw no one. It seemed like it was deserted, as though there had been a sudden evacuation while he was gone.

He continued to call for Donut, his search growing more and more desperate. He could feel a strange feeling building in his gut, and he felt a burst of adrenaline that forced angry growls out of him. He needed to get rid of this pent-up energy- it was filling him to the brim, all the energy he had been drowning with thoughts in his mind.

He came to a hallway that branched off in three paths and stopped in the middle. His fists clenched and unclenched in a hurried rhythm, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He ran down a path and called out for Donut again.

“Is the whole damn base empty!”

He stopped and slammed his palm against the wall, pausing to inhale sharply. He was getting out of control, and he knew he needed to calm down. Nothing would get accomplished in his frenzy, and clearly no one was around. 

He took deep breaths and focused on settling his pulse; if he waited, Donut would come back. He always did, and Sarge would confront him then. He had hoped he’d run into him while he still felt confident, but he’d just have to hold onto that feeling until the evening- or whenever Donut returned.

Sarge started to walk back when someone gripped him by the back of his armour and dragged his into a closet and closed the door. He turned around and faced the man he had been searching for.

“Donut, what- where have you been?” he asked, his mind whirling with Donut’s sudden appearance. He stared at him bug-eyed, waiting for an answer.

“I’ve been here waiting for you to pass by, actually,” Donut said. That was hardly enough of of an explanation for Sarge, and he made his visor translucent so Donut could see the confusion on his face.

“Listen, sir. We both know about our “private time”, and I, for one, am tired of waiting for a reply- I’m sure you are too. Can we cut the crap and stop dancing around each other?” Donut asked, placing his hand on his hip and going quiet.

Sarge exhaled and reached up to take off his helmet, placing it on the shelf behind him. He reached over to remove Donut’s helmet too and set it down beside his own before turning back to Donut.

“Hell yes, I’m done with that,” he said, stepping forward and grabbing Donut’s face to pull their lips together. Donut parted his lips beneath the feeling, and Sarge responded to that by sliding his tongue along his bottom lip.

A soft moan slipped past Donut’s lips, sparking that kept-away desire they had both held onto for weeks. Donut wrapped his arms around Sarge’s shoulders and pull him closer, biting at Sarge’s lips roughly and panting against them.

“Sir, can we remove our armour?” he asked, looking up at Sarge with half-lidded eyes. Sarge could see that his pupils had dilated significantly, and gave him a curt nod before pulling away.

Donut started to unclip his armour and toss it in a pile further in the closet. He started to unzip his bodysuit as well, snapping Sarge into action. He pulled off his armour and dropped it at his feet, feeling Donut’s fingers brush his chin and start unzipping his bodysuit for him.

“Careful,” Sarge warned, stopping Donut’s hand before the zipper dipped below his stomach. “I’m uh- not wearing underwear.”

Donut’s eyebrows raised and he started to smirk. He carefully unzipped the rest of his suit and dragged it down Sarge’s body, letting him stand there naked as Donut looked over his body.

“Wow, sir…” he said, his words like a sigh. He ran his hands up Sarge’s thighs, causing a shiver to roll up Sarge’s body. Sarge’s cheeks flushed when Donut’s fingers brushed his erection, and Donut wrapped his fingers around the base.

His tongue flicked against the head, forcing Sarge to reach back and grip the shelving for support, and knocking his elbow against his helmet. Donut's lips settled around the head of his cock and he gasped, uttering Donut's name sharply.

He felt his cock slide along Donut's tongue as he took more of him into his mouth, and he started sucking and licking along his shaft. Sarge kept his eyes glued on Donut, watching his head bob along the length of his cock.

Donut moaned and let go of the base so he could grab at Sarge's ass, urging him to move forward into his mouth. Sarge hesitantly thrust his hips forward, not wanting to choke Donut if he went too fast or too hard. It didn't seem to bother Donut, and he swallowed around his cock, easily taking it further in.

His fingers gripped Sarge's thighs, he pulled off and procured something from his bodysuit, and a small tearing noise filled the closet. Donut stood back up and tossed the lubrication packet onto the shelf behind him.

He unzipped his bodysuit and pulled it off, pressing his body against Sarge and closing his eyes as he pushed a finger in. He gasped and rested his forehead against Sarge’s shoulder.

Sarge shakily lifted his hands to Donut's sides, feeling his heartbeat through his flushed skin. His cock ached at the moans Donut was making, his breath against Sarge's chest.

He made a small noise when he added the second finger, his hips rolling forward towards Sarge's and brushing their erections together. Sarge groaned and shivered, the sensation already pushing him towards his orgasm; the sight of Donut fucking himself was maddening enough.

When Donut seemed fully prepped, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at Sarge expectantly. Sarge bent down a bit to grab under Donut's knees, and then turned them around and pushed Donut up against the shelves. He spread Donut's thighs and pressed his cock between his legs.

He still couldn't believe this was really happening, that Donut was here and wanted to get fucked by him. But Donut's eager and flushed expression, and the real weight of him in Sarge's arms, was enough to prove it to him.

"You ready, Private?" he asked, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Donut nodded eagerly, a grin on his face.

Sarge pushed in slowly, the air in his lungs escaping all at once- he had no idea that it would be this tight. Donut started to breathe quickly and threw his head back, groaning hoarsely.

Donut's thighs tightened around Sarge's waist, and he started to grind his hips against Sarge's cock. Sarge's fingers dug into Donut's thighs, hard enough to bruise- he moved his hips as well, his breath hot against Donut's chest.

"Fuck... sir..." Donut said, his hips pushing down hard and fast. He seemed impatient, but he still seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes were partly closed and his cheek was pressed against the metal of the shelving unit.

Sarge leaned forward and dragged his tongue along Donut's chest, moving up to his collarbone and sucking against the skin there. He tasted sweat, his tongue drawing circles onto Donut's marked skin. He continued sucking hickies onto his neck and chest, rolling his hips into Donut and smiling when Donut cried out his name.

Donut's arms wrapped around Sarge's shoulders, completely dropping his weight into Sarge's arms. He had to adjust slightly to keep fucking Donut, his hips jerking more erratically now.

"I'm close, Donut," he warned, his lips pressed to Donut's neck. He felt Donut nod and kept moving, his breath coming in short pants.

Donut's fingers dug into his back, his nails scraping up to his neck- Donut was hardly keeping quiet, practically shouting as Sarge fucked into him. Sarge's name fell from his lips countless times, and each time made Sarge's cock throb.

"I love the way you say my name," he said, kissing Donut's neck. Donut moaned and arched his neck, leaning into Sarge's mouth.

"Sarge..."

He just managed to whisper it before he was shouting and coming, his thighs almost crushing Sarge's sides with the force. His body shook in Sarge's arms, and after he hugged Sarge tightly, gasping for air.

His grip loosened on Sarge, and he pulled back to hold onto his shoulders with his hands.

"Keep going," he said, his eyes fixed on Sarge's.

He moved his hips, pushing Sarge to keep going, thrusting up into Donut hard. He closed his eyes and gripped Donut's thighs tightly, losing himself to the sounds that Donut kept making.

His orgasm hit him suddenly, weakening his knees and forcing him to curl against Donut. He cried out, pressing his face hard into Donut's shoulder.

"Holy fuck," he mumbled, looking up at Donut with wide eyes. Donut smiled sheepishly while angling his hips, and Sarge eased himself out of Donut.

He placed his feet on the ground and groaned, reaching behind himself to rub his ass.

"Man, it's been a while since I've done that," he said.

Sarge widened his eyes and felt his cheeks get hot, and he looked over Donut's body again. He felt a mix of emotions- embarrassment, jealousy, and arousal as well. He stepped forward and kissed Donut, grabbing at his hair and pulling him closer.

Donut’s hands rested on his hips, causing a tickling sensation. Sarge pulled his head back and stared at Donut.

"I hope that he wasn't better than me," he said, a hint of shame causing a twinge in his stomach. Donut looked at him blank-faced for a moment, then slowly grinned.

"Of course not, Sarge. He didn't feel half as good as you."

Sarge grinned at him, lifting his hand and rubbing the back of his head. He felt relieved, and honestly it felt good after feeling tense and nervous for so long.

There was a quick knock at the door, and the doorknob rattled hard, startling the two of them.

"Hey! Who the fuck is in there?" Grif's voice called from the other side, and beside Sarge, Donut was scrambling to pull on his bodysuit.

Sarge dropped down and grabbed his as well, zipping it up quick and rushing to get his armour.

"Just Donut and I!" he replied. Donut clipped on his codpiece and moved onto his chest-plate- Sarge wondered if he had to redress often, he was quite fast.

"Why are you both in there?" Grif asked, suspicion in his voice. Sarge cursed under his breath, unable to think of an excuse.

"Sarge was helping me find a replacement piece for Lopez- I forgot my glasses," Donut piped up. Sarge turned around to see him in his full armour, while he was still working on his bottom half. Donut walked over and helped him with his arm braces.

"You wear glasses, Donut? Whatever, I don't care. I just need some fucking toilet paper, so hurry up and unlock this door," Grif barked. 

Sarged pulled on his chest-plate and grabbed his helmet, walking over to unlock the door. He saw Grif waiting there, his posture impatient.

"Why was the door locked?" he asked, looking between Donut and Sarge.

"It must have locked when it swung closed," Donut explained, managing to sound sincere. Sarge was relieved that Donut was such a quick thinker.

Grif brushed past them, uttering a short "Okay." and beginning his search for toilet paper. Sarge let go of the breath he was holding and walked away from the closet. He sensed Donut following closely, and turned his head slightly to see him. He slipped his helmet back on and smiled.

Once they were far enough away, they broke out into explosive laughter. Donut had to prop himself up against the wall because he stumbled, and Sarge started to laugh harder.

"Oh man, that was close!" Donut said, lifting his visor to wipe at his eyes. Sarge nodded and smacked his stomach, feeling an ache there. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Next time, I'd like to try that on you, Sarge."

Sarge widened his eyes, unsure if he had understood what Donut meant. Donut smiled and lowered his visor, then moved to walk away. Sarge felt a smack on his ass and jumped, watching Donut saunter away.

Oh yes- he had understood perfectly.


End file.
